


New Rules (Comic - original inspo)

by ImTheCaptainNow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Memories, Possessive Behavior, Teacher-Student Relationship, naughty Shika :P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImTheCaptainNow/pseuds/ImTheCaptainNow
Summary: (F)Art piece that led me to write New Rules :D
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Sarutobi Asuma
Kudos: 19





	New Rules (Comic - original inspo)

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot all about the original comic that led to my longest story ever (New Rules)..I never finished the part 2 of this..and probably never will, but it's kinda hot.. :D

d


End file.
